The Morning After
by MojoMonkey
Summary: HeYa One-Shot. Heather doesn't want to wake up. She's just had one of the best dreams of her life. Or was it a dream?


A/N: This is my first fanfic I've ever written. It's a one-shot HeYa fic. There may be a second part to it. I haven't really decided yet but I have some ideas. Please let me know if you enjoy it or if you want to I'd love some of your feedback. Enjoy!

The Morning After

Heather was in that in between state where she wasn't sure if she was still asleep or awake. She could slowly feel herself lift out of the fog of dreaming but she didn't want to open her eyes. Not yet. She was exhausted, but the good kind of exhausted. Her body didn't feel any aches or pains. It felt more like she had experienced a long day at the beach and she was content to just lay in bed a little while longer, like she was floating in a gentle current or letting the waves slowly wash her ashore to reality. She also didn't want to open her eyes just yet because she craved to stay in her dream she had been having. It was peculiar. At first she was a little confused but she found that it left her with something she could only describe as sheer bliss.

A faint smile crept across her face.

She was definitely consciously awake now, which meant the dream was starting to fade and drift away but she tried to hold on to the images she could recollect of it. She'd never seen herself so animalistic, carnal even, no, passionate and sensual were the right words. But she'd never seen herself like that, not when it came to sex, at least not with any of the guys she'd been with. Heather had never had sex with a girl before so she relished the idea that in her dream she had assumed an insane amount of confidence and took charge as if she actually knew what she was doing. Pinning the other girl against the door as if it would save her life, kissing her lips as if she were tasting the most perfect candy ever created. And the way Heather took control right out of the gate; practically throwing the other girl on the bed, almost ripping her clothes off but giving adequate attention to every part of the girl's body. And the brunette, how she took her time with Heather, being so deliberate and sensual in the way she touched and kissed every part of Heather's body.

A quick but distinct image flashed across her mind's eye, of Heather's hand gripping the other girl's hand against the bed, with a mixed feeling of equal parts desperation and elation. Heather couldn't shake that feeling. God, it felt so real, and it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She swears at one point it was as if the moon, the stars, the sun, the ocean, the whole universe collided in a whirlwind kaleidoscope. But the image from her dream she fought to remember most of all, the image she wanted to etch in her memory for safekeeping, was the other girl's face; mouth hung open, her neck and back arched backward, and her eyes pinching themselves closed as her arms and hands clutched at Heather's back. It was the perfect combination of pain and pleasure sealed in one look on the other girl's face.

Heather didn't bother trying to describe the image to herself. Words wouldn't live up to how it made her feel. And it's not like she needed to find words to describe it anyway. She wasn't going to tell a soul about it. She wasn't going to tell a soul about anything in this dream. It would raise too many questions and Heather didn't want to bother with trying to explain anything, because honestly, she didn't know what to make of it. But she pushed all that away just to enjoy the exhilarating experience her imagination had conjured up for her while she was asleep.

Heather was definitely, fully awake now, and just kept her eyes closed out of sheer stubbornness. She groaned slightly as she tugged the plush blanket up to her chin and rolled onto her side.

She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light in the room, and blinking a few times before her view began to focus on the face of the girl laying just a few inches from her. The blanket was pulled up to the girl's chest and under her arms, her shoulders bare and her mouth slightly open, breathing softly and steadily. She seemed to be in a peaceful sleep.

Heather's eyes shot wide open and she peaked down at her own body, completely naked under the blanket. Unlike the serene girl across from her, Heather immediately felt her body wanting to jump out of it's own skin but then instantly commanded herself to calm down so as not to wake the other girl. Heather steadied her breathing and slowly began inching her way towards the edge of the bed to slide out from under the blanket, all with her eyes completely honed in on the sleeping girl. Once off the bed Heather frantically looked through a pile of clothes on the floor and pulled out an old T-shirt and pair of shorts, bundled them up and went straight into the bathroom, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible.

She haphazardly pulled the shirt over her head and yanked on her shorts, as if putting some clothes on would alleviate her panic. She turned the faucet on and splashed water over her face. Her eyes remained locked on the stream of running water while everything in her mind became clear. All those hazy images and feelings from her dream suddenly came into focus. It _was_ real. All of it. Every touch, every look, every feeling. It was as if all of her senses came rushing forward with a strength she didn't think was possible.

_It wasn't a dream. It actually happened. It actually fucking happened. _

Heather gulped once more before looking up at the mirror to confront herself, "Holy shit," she gasped. "I had sex with Naya."


End file.
